Professor Jeffries
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: Danny goes undercover as a College Professor and his nephew Eric goes undercover as one of his students. They do so in order to solve the murder if Professor Thomas, but can they get the job done safely, and without becoming distracted? Angst!Danny Angst!Eric Family Bonding. Awesome/understanding teacher Danny.


_**"Professor Jeffries"**_

Summary: Danny goes undercover as a College Professor and his nephew Eric goes undercover as one of his students. They do so in order to solve the murder if Professor Thomas, but can they get the job done safely, and without becoming distracted?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HAWAII FIVE O IF I DID THEN WE'D SEE MORE OF DANNY'S TIME IN JERSEY AND OF HIS FAMILY.

* * *

Seeing his Uncle D walking around campus with such confidence and ease in his persona surprised Eric. sure he's heard stories from his mom of Uncle D's cases and had even seen one or two himself but he's never learned about any undercover cases. He knows he's been on them before though. His mom mentioned it with no details but he always knew by how worried she'd get without getting a phone call from Uncle D. Glancing back at his Uncle, Eric quickly looked away and went back to the game of Frisbee he had going on with a couple other classmates and someone's dog.

Tossing the Frisbee towards Jake, one of the kids from class, Eric risked another glance at Danny and was a bit startled to see how comfortable he looked walking back towards the building with teachers and students alike watching his every move.

"Hey Eric!" Jerking his head towards whoever it was that had called his name, he barely had time to duck before the Frisbee came sailing towards his head.

"Whoa!"

"Shit dude, are you okay?" One of the other kids, Eric didn't know his name yet but he was some Hispanic kid, ran towards him, his eyes wide with panic, "I'm so sorry!"

Forcing a chuckle, Eric grinned and said nonchalantly, "It's all cool bro. I'm good. I'm good."

Knowing if his Uncle found out he lost his concentration Eric quickly wiped any previous thoughts away and focused on the game, knowing he'd have to leave soon for the study group and later on for the Keg party.

* * *

Almost four and a half hours later, Eric found himself wondering around campus mainly just to pass the time but also introducing himself to anyone he hasn't met yet. It wasn't until he heard a low murmur of voices up ahead that he realized he had ended up inside the school wing that had his Uncles-no Professor Jeffries office in it. Curiosity was something he always had an issue with controlling, but knowing it was just his Uncle calmed him down enough to walk the rest of the way to the office and slowly open the door. Just enough to listen in, not to be seen or be noticed that the door was open.

"Oh come on, Professor." Came the practical purr of a college girl, who Eric knew for the damn sure sat in the very front of the room.

"I said no." Eric found himself a bit confused by how annoyed his Uncle sounded. 'What was it this girl wanted?' he found himself wondering as he listened in on more of the conversation.

"Surely you don't mean that? I mean...you must be tired after a looong day of teaching. Why don't you let me help you get that tie undone?" Eric's eyes widened as he fought back the urge to gag. Surely this girl wasn't trying to...to _flirt_ with his Uncle.

"That's enough. Yes I mean no, I mean...you know what I mean!" A frustrated sigh, "Why don't you tell me what this is really about Ms. Lehrer? And DON'T say it's because you're looking for some fun."

"...I-I..."

"Take your time, I'm not rushing you." Once again Eric found himself confused by his Uncle. First he sounded annoyed but now he sounded like he was trying to soothe her nerves or something.

"...I need to pass this class..."

"See? Was that so hard? Ms. Lehrer, I don't care how long it takes, but I don't plan on allowing any of my students to fail. You need help? Like tutoring or whatever, that's fine! That I'm more than willing to help with. This whole seducing thing? One it's not legal and two I will not accept it. Okay?"

"...Okay...Thank you Professor Jeffries." Eric tensed ready to take off running the moment he heard footsteps coming near the door but stopped himself when he hear that Lehrer chick speaking again, "Oh, and Professor?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't sell yourself short. You're _**definitely**_ on my To-Do list." Honest to god unable to hold back a slight gag, Eric took off running down the corridor before he could get caught. Besides, now with time passing as it had, he had a party to get too.

* * *

AN: I just watched season 6 episode 9, and I LOVED IT, this is my second attempt at a Hawaii Five-0 fanfic. Due to the onslaught of reviews to my first Hawaii Five-0 "To be Remembered", I will be continuing it and have chapter two in the works. I wrote this short intro to the story mainly because I couldn't stop thinking of all of the possibilities for this episode!

Please let me know what you think and if there's anything specific that should be added.


End file.
